


Sole Survivor

by MizJoely



Series: The Hudson Chronicles [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, No seriously - they are awful, Sherlolly - Freeform, you've been warned!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's more fun than watching a bad shark movie? Making bad puns about it, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sole Survivor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsherlockian1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/gifts).



" _Shark It To Me_? Really, Molly? That's what you're wasting your time with on your day off? Crap telly?"

"Hush, they're about to open the stomach so we can see if the victim's missing body parts are in there," Molly said without removing her eyes from the screen. She heard Sherlock give an annoyed grunt, but smiled to herself as she felt him settle onto the sofa next to her.

It took him all of about five seconds to start pointing out the many inaccuracies of the movie, which Molly ignored for another five seconds. After that, she reached down, grabbed one of the throw pillows, and calmly stuffed it over his face. "Shut it," she said, still watching the movie. "I love Shark week and all the ridiculous movies and if you want to stay, then you'll be quiet. Or else." She dropped the pillow onto his lap.

"Or else what?" he grumbled…but very, very quietly.

"Or else you'll be taking me out for sushi instead of Italian for our anniversary," she said.

Sherlock blanched; he loathed sushi – the raw fish, the seaweed, the sticky rice…but Molly loved it, and if he annoyed her enough to force her hand, then he would indeed find himself at her favorite sushi bar instead of Angelo's next Thursday. "Right, shutting up," he said, and once again focused on the show.

"Hah! I knew it!" Molly crowed as the so-called oceanographer hacked open the dead shark's stomach with all the finesse of a drunken lumberjack. "Look, there it is!" She grabbed Sherlock's arm and gave a little bounce of excitement. "The foot! I knew it would be the foot! It's the foot of the gang member that made fun of the girl for warning him about the shark sightings!"

Suddenly her grin widened, and she actually removed her gaze from the telly in order to look at her consulting detective boyfriend. "Sher-lock!" she sing-songed. "I guess you could say..."

"Don't," he said warningly, but she blithely ignored him.

"I guess you could say…the gang's afoot!"

He groaned and slapped his hand over his eyes as he leaned back on the sofa. "It's a good thing I love you, Molly Hooper," he groused.

His giggling girlfriend just snuggled her head on his chest. "Ah, but you DO love me, right?"

"Don't get me started," he sighed, dropping his arm around her shoulder and giving her a squeeze. "Lucky for you that, in a world full of goldfish, there's only one Molly!"

He grinned at her as she stared at him through wide brown eyes. She wasn't the only one in the room who could come up with bad puns!


End file.
